


Feelings

by 1800chokeme



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Love, M/M, The one where Joey kisses Chandler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800chokeme/pseuds/1800chokeme
Summary: Chandler thinks that he’s going to die alone but Joey makes sure that won’t happen.





	Feelings

Joey opened the door to Mr. Heckles old apartment to find Chandler sitting on the old couch with a bunch of old photos thrown around him. Joey walked in and looked at his roommate and felt his heart pound faster in his chest, he was surprised Chandler didn’t hear it. Joey would never say it but he was in love with Chandler.

“Have you been here all night?” Joey asked, but he knew the answer already. Chandler hadn’t come back to the apartment last night, meaning he had spent the night in Mr. Heckles. 

“Look at this! There are all women Heckles broke up with! Too smart! Big gums! Too tall!” Chandler said pulling Joey over to look at the pictures. “This is going to be me! I am going to end up just like him! Our trains are on the same track, true I am coming up thirty years behind but the stops are the same. Bitter Town. Laneville. Hermit Junction! I am going to be all alone!”

“You’re not going to end up alone/” Joey said looking into Chandler’s stark blue eyes. Joey wanted to say ‘Because you’ll be with me’ but bit his tongue.

“How do you know that?” Chandler asked looking into Joey’s soft brown eyes.

“I don’t, I was just trying to cheer you up. Come one let’s get breakfast.” Joey said with his corny grin, clapping Chandler on the shoulder. Chandler sighed and walked out of the apartment with Joey trailing behind him.

Joey started to unlock the apartment door when they reached it when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw his mom and dad standing there. 

“Ma! Pa! What are you doing here?” Joey asked as he and Chandler walked into the apartment.

“We thought we would come by and see our baby boy.” Joey’s mom said pinching his cheek.

“Yeah, their baby boy.” Chandler said mimicking his mother’s tone and pinching Joey’s other cheek. Joey glared at Chandler, who gave him his adorable half smirk, sending Joey’s heart into an even faster beat.

“Hello Chandler.” Joey’s mom said releasing his cheek and giving Chandler a hug.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tribbiani. How are you?” Chandler asked as Joey pointed to the door, showing he was going across the hall. Chandler nodded as he half listened to Mrs. Tribbiani talk about her hip.

Joey snuck out of the apartment and walked across the hall to Monica and Rachael’s. He opened the door and stepped inside just as he heard Rachel say Monica was going to have to eat the other lamps while Phoebe and Ross sat at the table by the TV set.

“”What?” Is all Joey had to say when he heard the last comment.

‘Oh, hey Joey. What’s up?” Monica said as Joey walked over and plopped down on the couch. 

“Just really stressed. And what was this I heard about eating lamps?” Joey said as Monica sat in her chair.

“Ignore that. What are you stressed about?” Rachel asked putting down her magazine. Joey sighed and shook his head because he really didn’t want to go into it. “Joey?”

“Have you ever been so in love with someone you know so well, they were like your best friend, but you didn’t know how to tell them?” Joey asked looking up at the ceiling.

“Are you talking about Chandler?” Phoebe asked looking over at Joey. Joey shot his head up and looked at her, shock forming his features.

“Oh come on, the only one who doesn’t know how obvious it is, is Chandler.” Ross said flipping through a magazine on the table.

As if hearing his name as a queue to enter the apartment, Chandler came barging in followed by Joey’s parents.

“Your parents wanted to see their baby boy.” Chandler said pinching Joey’s cheek. Joey rolled his eyes and jumped over the back of the couch. He walked over to the kitchen, where his parents followed.

“Joey, what is wrong?” His dad asked him as Joey rummaged in the fridge for a beer.

“Nothing. I am just trying to figure out some things and it is really hard on my brain.” He said popping the top on his beer.  
“Well then talk to us, we might be able to help.” His mom said, concern in each word she spoke.

“I doubt it. And even if I didn’t doubt it, that would mean I would have to tell you something that I am not sure you would take very well.” Joey said playing with the pull tab on his beer.

“What do you mean, Joey? Is it something they know that we don’t?” His mom said gesturing to his friends in the living area.

“No, no one knows.” Joey said looking at the floor. He had never told anyone, but he was gay. He went out with women to hide it but he couldn’t do that forever, he didn’t want to.

“What don’t we know Joe?” Chandler asked looking over the back of the couch. Everyone was looking at him and Joey felt the words he had on his tongue disappear back into his throat. He looked at Phoebe with pleading eyes, and she seemed to get the hint. 

“Joey do mind talking to me in the hall?” She asked getting up and walking over to the door. Joey followed her out and shut the door. “You gave me the look of help me, what’s up?”

“Let’s talk in my apartment. Knowing our friends, they have their ears pressed against the door.” Joey said stepping towards his door.

“How did they know?” Joey heard Chandler exclaim sarcastically on the other side of Monica’s door. He and Phoebe stepped into his apartment and they shut the door walking into the middle of the living space.

“Okay, you’re the only one who knows this, okay Pheebs.” Joey said trying his hardest to keep his words level.

“Know what?” Phoebe asked, innocence in her voice showing she was serious.

“What I am about to tell you. Now do not tell another living soul okay?” Joey said, as she nodded. “Okay, I am. I am, I am gay.” He said struggling to get the last word out just above a whisper

“Oh Joey, you are. I mean I always had this feeling, but I never said anything. I was waiting for you to say something, but yay go Joey!” She said with her bright smile.

“You mean, you don’t care?” Joey asked confused.

“Well no. You are still you, Joey. You just being gay is another thing that is a part of you that no one can change.’

“Thanks Pheebs.” Joey said smiling brightly back at her. She opened her arms and Joey ducked in and hugged her.

“Now I think you should be honest with everyone else. And maybe Chandler might just get a hint.” She said when they broke from their hug. Joey smiled and walked to the door. He opened and let Phoebe out before shutting it. They walked into Monica’s apartment and Joey felt his courage fade away. He thought he could tell them, but seeing everyone there with all their eyes on him made that idea just fall through the floor. Phoebe squeezed his shoulder and pushed him forward a little bit.

“And I asked again, what don’t we know Joe?” Chandler asked looking over at his best friend. Joey had swallowed hard and stepped towards the group.

“What you guy don’t know, is that I am gay.” Joey said with as much pride as he could muster. Everyone stared at him, not saying a single word, which made Joey feel like he was the size of an ant. Chandler jumped over the couch and walked over to Joey, and gave him a huge bear hug. Joey felt himself surrounded in the scent of the man he had grown to love. Soon everyone was surrounding him to give him a huge group hug. Joey felt tears swell up in his eyes as he hung onto Chandler even tighter.

When everyone pulled off of Joey he was left there hugging Chandler because he didn’t want the contact to end. Chandler held onto Joey feeling as if he needed the support showing that none of them were going anywhere. Joey finally pulled of Chandler, wishing he had the heat back and Chandler’s sweet scent filling his nostrils. Joey wiped away the tears that had fell from his eyes.

“Dude you got tears on my shirt.” Chandler said looking at the little wet spot on his shoulder. Joey chuckled and nodded.

“Is that what you were afraid to tell us? Oh sweet heart, we always kind of knew. Not one man on the planet could be with that many women and not be truly attracted to at least one.” Joey’s mom said smiling at her son. Joey gave a soft laugh and smiled his stupid grin at them.

“So you got a guy you like or what?” Ross asked smirking at Joey.

“Yeah I do.” Joey said without even realizing it.

“Oh yeah, who?” Chandler asked looking into Joey’s brown eyes. Joey huffed out a breath of air and looked over at Phoebe, all she did was nod.

“Uh, can I talk to you alone in the other room, Chandler? Please.” Joey asked rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. Chandler looked around and everyone shrugged their shoulders, so he just nodded.

Monica had to drag Phoebe and Rachel out of the room into her own as Ross and Joey’s parents went to Rachel's room. Joey stood there running his hands through his hair wishing it was just a little longer so he could actually have some hair to pull out. Chandler stood there waiting on Joey to start talking. 

“So are we going to talk or just stand here, staring into each other's eyes.” Chandler asked folding his arms across his chest. Joey let out a nervous chuckled and took a deep breath.

“Okay so you asked who the guy was I had a crush on was so the guy I like, feel like I am in love with because I have liked them for about two years now, but it’s you.” Joey said keeping his eyes on the floor.

“But Joey, I’m not gay.” Chandler said Joey felt his heart hit the floor and go straight to the center of the Earth.

“I know. That is why I never told you.” Joey said, struggling to keep his voice level. Chandler took a step forward and put a hand on Joey’s waist. He tilted Joey’s head up with his other hand and locked their lips together.

Joey was surprised by the kiss and stiffened at first, but soon kissed back putting his hands around Chandler’s neck, while Chandler wrapped his arms around Joe's waist. Monica, Rachel, Phoebe, and Ross all peered out from behind the doors and looked at Joey and Chandler caught in a deep living kiss. Monica had to cover Rachael’s mouth to keep her from squealing at their friends finally kissing.  
“You know for an actor, you can seem to figure it out when someone else is acting.” Chandler said when the broke the kiss. Joey chuckled and looked over Chandler’s shoulder and saw everyone staring. 

“I believe we have an audience.” Joey whispered in Chandler’s ear.

“Then let’s give them a show.” Chandler said kissing Joey again. Joey kissed back right away and ran his hands through Chandler’s hair. Joey couldn’t help but smile when Chandler deepened the kiss. Joey was truly happy, standing there, kissing the man he loved. He didn’t care who was watching.


End file.
